The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A vehicle can have a storage compartment that can be used for storing and transporting items. Example storage compartments are the trunk or hatch of a passenger vehicle, such as a coupe/sedan/utility vehicle and a container or bed of a truck. To mitigate movement of the items during transportation, which could potentially cause damage to the items and/or the vehicle, storage accessories can be used to secure the items. Examples of the vehicle storage accessories can include anchor devices and tying members, such as ropes and tie-down belts/straps. A user can tie/secure a particular tying member around an item and then to a particular anchor device to thereby secure the item within the storage compartment. The storage compartment, therefore, can include multiple anchor devices that a user can utilize to secure multiple items in the storage compartment, or to better secure one item in the storage compartment. One example of these anchor devices is a tie-down cleat.